


Whale of a Tale

by dndgeekgirl



Category: Foul is Fair - Jeffery Cook, The Fair Folk Chronicles - Jeffery Cook
Genre: F/F, F/M, Songfic, first fanfic omg, relationship backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dndgeekgirl/pseuds/dndgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassia thinks about Megan's question. Set between Chapter 9 and 10 of Fair Folk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale of a Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeffery Cook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jeffery+Cook).



> Hey everyone. It's my first time writing fanfiction in almost a decade, so I thought I'd try my new obsession on for a spin. I really recommend reading to at least Chapter 10 in 'Foul is Fair' before reading this, though there are no spoilers here, so you can really read it whenever. Let me know what you think!

**_“What’s the longest you’ve dated someone?”  
_** **_“Going on two years now, but I’m young. With my girl, I've just got to be careful about how often we get to drinking. The mad revels and all. Go wild, fun times, dangerous, exhausting, etc. And then we're done with it for a bit. Break down and let it all out, you know? But the sidhe aren't like that. They're always on. Always. It's not one wild moment. Get too wrapped up in them, and you'll never just get a moment again. Not ever. There's a reason 'fae-touched' used to mean 'crazy.' Too much time with a sidhe will burn a person out."  
_** **_\- Foul is Fair, Jeffrey Cook_**

Cassia had to hand it to Riocard, his daughter was quite the character. Most people crack when they’re thrust into the world of Faerie, especially at the rate Megan was, but all she did was ask more questions. And while they weren’t always the questions that would get to the bottom of the issue, thus far they had left Cassia thinking.  
She stood by her answer about Riocard from earlier. Too much time with the sidhe can burn out any human, and anyone in a close relationship with one even more-so. There’s a reason why there are few half-blooded sidhe around, and even less full blooded sidhe outside of Faerie. But her questioning did make Cassia stop and think.  
‘I assume she was meaning my longest human relationship, when she asked earlier. Since the Fae don’t really date, as such…’ She pondered for a while. The group were up in Riocard’s rooms, settling down for the night. She took a moment to pull a soft brush from her bags, and set to work brushing through Jude’s fur while the others looked around. ‘Though, I can’t think of too many other couplings that have lasted much longer than Violet, now that I really take the time to think back.’ Cassia was hundreds of years old, she had lost count at one point and stopped caring, and had been with countless partners in that time, especially if you count the revels. Not many humans though. Violet was one of a kind, and stood out in Cassia’s relationship history for sure.  
‘Although, there were some more memorable partners…” Cassia thought with a smirk. She finished brushing through Jude, and switched over to Maxwell. Some she had to put into verse, just to insure she would never forget…

_There was Mermaid Minnie_  
_Met her down in Madagascar_  
_She would kiss me any time that I would ask her_  
_Then one evening, her flame of love blew out_  
_Blow me down and pick me up!  
_ _She swapped me for a trout!_

Oh Minerva. That mer-maid was a feisty one. Cassia had known from the start that relationship wasn’t going to last, but the two of them made quite the splash while they had the time. She stayed in Madagascar for four months on that trip, missing her ship twice because of ol’ Minnie, but in the end it they went their ways. Last Cassia saw her, she was still with her mer-man mate and had quite a few kids happily swimming around.  
Cassia moved from brushing Maxwell to beginning to detangle the fur of her lower legs. ‘The one problem with walking instead of riding in the chariot…’ She grumbled to herself, but turned her thoughts back to other topics.

_There was Typhoon Tessie_  
_Met her on the coast of Java_  
_When we kissed, I bubbled up like molten lava_  
_Then she gave me the scare of my young life_  
_Blow me down and pick me up!  
_ _She was the captain's wife!_

Whoa boy, was that a fun ride! Therasia the Harpy, who ended up being the main squeeze of the captain of the army that Cassia was serving with at the time. In Cassia’s defense, she felt, she didn’t know that the harpy coming on to her at the war party was in a relationship! It’s not like she asked these questions. Besides, you would think Tessie would have come clean after a few romps, but no, not Tessie. That Typhoon had to let it go on for weeks, and would never have told anyone if the Captain hadn’t caught them himself. That was shortly before Cassia left Greece to explore the rest of the world, right before she got her first set of boys; Silenus and Papposilenus.  
She stopped her brushing to glance over at Maxwell and Jude, who were curled up together beside her. Normal Leopards lived about 15 years in the human world, 20 at the most. The boys were part Fae themselves, allowing them to shift forms in the human world and expanding their lifespan, strength, and dexterity. Without that boost, they would never be able to pull the chariot the way they did, or handle life in between realms, but even still, that only expanded their lifespan so long. She had got the two in ’69, the year Maxwell’s song came out. They were brothers from the same litter, and it was the first time in a very long time that she had gotten both cats at the same time. She tended to stagger them a bit, so that the boys could learn a bit from their elders, but Hayden (of the 1990’s Hayden Quartet) and Myers (from J.W. Myers)… Cassia stopped her thoughts. She didn’t like thinking about what happened to Hayden and Myers. It was an avoidable situation, and a lesson she learned harshly. They never really bonded, the two cats or her to them, and it cost them. Jude and Maxwell, however, were quite the team. She didn’t like to pick favorites, as she’d had dozens of boys at her side though the years, but the two beside her definitely had a strong bond, both to each other and with her. She wondered if that was due to their ages being so close, or if it was personality, but shook her head and went back to brushing her legs. That was a topic for another night.

_There was Harpoon Hannah_  
_Had a face that made you shudder,_  
_lips like fish hooks and a nose just like a rudder_  
_If I kissed her and held her tenderly_  
_There's no monster big enough_  
_To ever frighten me!_

Cassia always grinned when she thought of Hannah, the Gwyllion. Gwyllion’s were a Unseelie native to Wales, who often took the form of an unattractive female hag, wearing ash colored clothes, known for scaring travelers. Cassia met her at one of the seasonal dances, she can’t remember which anymore and it doesn’t really matter in the end, and the two hit it off. Looks had never mattered much to Cassia anyway. They stuck together for nearly a year before calling it quits, but were still on friendly terms and Cassia would always save a dance for Hannah at the ball. Cassia grinned again. ‘Wonder if she’ll be there this season…’ She mulled that over, switching from brushing her legs to untangling and brushing through her wild hair.  
But thinking of Hannah always led to the next relationship on her list.

_Then there was Fiery Phelix,_  
_Had a look that spelled out danger_  
_My heart quivered when they whispered "Hi there Stranger"_  
_Bought them Trinkets, That satyrs can't afford_  
_And when I spent my last red cent_  
_They tossed me over board!_

Cassia blamed both Ric and Hannah for this one. Phelix was quite the charming Djinn, visiting from elsewhere for seasonal balls, chatting with Riocard, going on the hunts. Both Ric and Hannah thought they would make a fine match, hit it off like sparks and tinder. Especially when Phelix said he wanted to try living in the human world.  
Well, they did. For a while. Djinn are alluring, Cassia would give them that. But Phelix was a costly sort, always needing the finest things in life, but never wanting to work a day to pay for it. He definitely wanted the lifestyle of the rich and famous, and with Cassia just starting a new identity in the human world (For what felt like the hundredth time. All these papers make life so difficult), money wasn’t exactly growing on trees. He left her after 3 months, for someone who could “Better stand the Heat”. Heh, whatever. It led her to finding Violet.  
Everyone was beginning to settle in for the night, so Cassia quickly finished re-braiding her hair and laid down with her boys. The morning would come swiftly, and there was an old friend to save. As she drifted off, she thought over the little chorus she had modified. Whale of a Tale indeed. 

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads_  
_A whale of a tale or two_  
_'Bout the flappin' fish and the ones I've loved_  
_On nights like this with the moon above_  
_A whale of a tale, and it's all true_  
_I swear by my tattoo!_


End file.
